Understanding the relationship of structure to function in RNA molecules would be greatly aided if synthetic control of RNA sequences were available. To this end, we have been studying the reaction of T4 RNA ligase, an enzyme capable of joining two fragments of RNA. We have found that this enzyme not only allows the facile synthesis of a wide variety of short RNA fragments but also allows us to alter the sequence of natural RNA molecules. We propose to use this technology for several projects involving RNA molecules.